herofandomcom-20200223-history
Arcee (Transformers Prime)
Arcee is one of the main group of Autobots in the 2010 computer animated series Transformers: Prime. She is the only female member of Team Prime. She is voiced by Sumalee Montano, who also voiced Pudding in Space Channel 5, and Cali in the Skylanders series. In the Prime series, she also voiced Rafael's mom. Background She transforms into a blue motorcycle, inspired by her appearance in the live film series, but with a more humanoid robot form. As a motorcycle she is capable of producing a humanoid female hologram driver who she refers to as "Sadie" to help disguise her identity. She can form bladed weapons or blasters from her hands. Arcee is the most focused character in the series, and arguably the show's main protagonist for much of the first and second seasons. Arcee played a smaller role in the third season, but had an episode that focused on her, "Plus One", where she started a potential relationship with Wheeljack, convincing him to stay with the Autobots. She is the only character to have actual flashbacks and complete in-depth origin episodes, where as characters such an Optimus Prime and Smokescreen have images of an event while they narrate the story. Arcee is also the only character to have two "arch-enemies" Starscream and Airachnid, creating a three-way rivalry, holding a grudge against the two for killing her former partners Cliffjumper and Tailgate respectively. She is also the only character who appeared in every single episode of the series until "Triangulation" (in which she was only mentioned) in the middle of the second season. After that she was absent from only three more episodes: "Triage", "Chain of Command", and "Thirst" (a Decepticon focused episode that featured no Autobots). Coincidently, Arcee's human partner Jack, is arguably the most focused human of the series, having had his own background focused on more in-depth unlike most other human characters. ''Transformers Prime'' Season One Season Two ''Beast Hunters'' Personality After the loss of her partners, Arcee became more of a lone wolf, and portrayed a strict, mature, and serious demeanor. Despite this, she shows herself to be kind, loyal, and caring for her friends and allies, but had a limit on joking in situations. In addition, she doesn't like to be underestimated or criticized by autoboots, deceptions, and humans. An example is when Vince mocked Jack's motorcycle, leading to Arcee to have Jack race him, with her stating that winning isn't everything, but to make Vince cry. Gallery Arcee (Prime).jpeg Team Prime (Season 1).jpg Jackson Darby & Arcee (Darkness Rising Part 1).jpg|Jack riding Arcee Jack, Miko, Arcee & Bulkhead.png Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Ratchet (Ending Scene).jpg Team Prime (Final).png Team Prime (Beast Hunters).jpg 2 Autobots & 3 Humans.jpg 4 Autobots, Knock Out, & 3 Predacons.jpg Arcee and Bulkhead (Metal Attraction).jpg Smokescreen, Knock Out and Arcee (Predacons Rising).png Arcee try to save Agent Fowler.jpg Arcee and Knock Out.gif Trivia * Arcee's design appearance is influenced from both her Generation One and Live-Action film counterparts, however in stark contrast with her predecessors this incarnation does not retain her pink colour scheme. * Originally during Prime's production, Arcee was intended to possess her traditional pink colour scheme as a homage to her original counterpart, however she was later developed into a dark blue whist retaining pink elements; this was factored by the belief of her patner Jack Darby driving a pink motorcycle would appear unrealistic to the production staff. ** Interestingly Arcee once stated that if she were to reverse her colour scheme, she would be pink. * Arcee's vehicle mode is based on an Aprilia RSV 1000 R. * Her license plate reads '396571'. * Her vehicle mode possesses a holographic driver which she names 'Sadie'. * Arcee is currently the only female Autobot. * Arcee stands as the shortest Autobot of the series. * It has been hinted that Arcee suffers from PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) as a result of losing both her former partners Tailgate and Cliffjumper; this has been evidenced through her fueling vengful tendencies and occasional fits of fury directed at her enemies. * Of all the Cybertronians Arcee has proven to be the most foul-mouthed as evidenced from her tendency to use the minor 'scrap' alongside the greater curse word 'frag'. * Arcee currents holds the highest number of appearances than any other character. Navegation Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Female Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Selfless Category:Successful Category:Rescuers Category:Archenemy Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Genderless Category:Adventurers Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Bond Protector Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:On & Off Category:In Love Category:Antagonists Category:Comic Book Heroes